Se requieren dos
by the-creme-de-la-crop
Summary: Cuando James Diamond entra a impartir clases en una institución como profesor de teatro, conoce a cierto chico peculiar llamado Carlos García, que en cuanto entra a su salón de clases, James inmediatamente sabe que pondrá su mundo de cabeza...
1. Mercurio en retrógrado

**Holi :3 Espero todos se la hayan pasado genial en navidad. Vengo con una nueva historia, mi 2do fic multichapter :D Adivinen de qué pareja, yep, ¡Jarlos! En fin, es un concepto algo típico entre las historias en inglés pero como no veo mucho Jarlos en español andaré persistente con escribir más Jarlos hasta que me canse (lol). Después de pasar un tiempo en dilema de sobre cómo plasmar mi idea, al final decidí hacerlo interesante y nombrar los capítulos con los versos de **_It Takes Two_** de Katy Perry (el título también es inspirado en la canción) sí, otra canción que me inspiró. Una vez que se me ocurrió esto escuché la canción y pues queda perfecta. Le prometí a cierta chica linda por ahí en twitter que lo publicaría antes de que se acabase el año y aquí estoy. Y bueno, espero que disfruten el primer capítulo, que es la pequeña introducción ^^**

* * *

1. Mercurio en retrógrado

Era un día muy soleado, en el ambiente casi se podía palpar la cotidiana armonía de aquellos jóvenes relajados que procuraban sólo preocuparse en sus asuntos de interés.

Tranquilamente, James Diamond caminaba por aquellos pasillos de la institución en la que estaría laborando desde ahora y seguramente pronto la apodaría como su segundo hogar. Se sentía totalmente afortunado, hacer lo que más te apasiona siempre te brinda felicidad.

Su primer año como maestro de universidad.

La actuación siempre ha sido un gran placer para el joven Diamond, pero a lo largo de su experiencia también se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta convivir con las personas. Combinó los dos gustos y se convirtió en profesor de teatro. Había actuado en algunas obras y sus estudios los terminó sin mayores complicaciones. Ya había impartidos clases en otra escuela —secundaria— y no son ligas mayores porque es muy joven —sólo 24 años— por esa razón la gente tiende a pensar que es suerte la sencillez con la que entró a impartir clases ahí, pero es un hombre de metas bien establecidas y se esfuerza por lo que quiere, dar clases en otro nivel es un reto emocionante.

Siguió con su caminata, pues las instalaciones en las que daría las clases estaban casi al fondo de la grande escuela. A lo largo de su recorrido sintió la mirada curiosa de varios jóvenes, estudiándolo. También logró percibir ligeros murmullos de las estudiantes de la institución, cosas como: "¿_quién es él? ¡Qué guapo es!" "oí que es el nuevo profesor de teatro ¡es guapísimo!" "lo sé, muy sensual" _entre otras cosas similares. Ese tipo de halagos no eran nada nuevo para James, ya estaba acostumbrado a escucharlos y no les tomaba importancia, simplemente sonrió ligeramente y continuó caminando.

Al llegar al aula de teatro, se tomó un rato para apreciarla: compuesta por un escenario con unas cortinas de color rojo amarradas en ambos lados, un telón, así como algunos asientos enfrente del escenario. Como había decidido llegar al salón antes que los estudiantes inscritos en el programa de teatro, arribó con unos minutos de anticipo, y espero a que llegaran.

Después de un rato los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar: Algunos demostraban ser amigos porque llegaron hablando con un compañero a su lado y sin ponerle mucha atención a James, simplemente se sentaron en uno de los asientos. James supuso que no era su primer año en el club de teatro. Los pocos que llegaron solos también se sentaron, pero, a diferencia de los otros, estos sí posaron su mirada en el profesor, James también advirtió cómo lo analizaban. Esperó algunos minutos más mientras los chicos aún charlaban, y cuando vio que ya nadie entró a la clase, decidió comenzar con ella.

—Buenas tardes —las clases serían por las tardes. Cuando James habló los estudiantes pusieron su atención en él—, me alegra ver a varios de ustedes aquí. Ya sea porque les entusiasma el teatro, quieren alguna distracción, o desean destacar, cualquiera que sea la razón de que los vea aquí presentes, les doy la bienvenida. Soy el señor Diamond y seré su profesor de ahora en adelante. Bien, quisiera comenzar con el concepto que yo tengo acerca del teatro…

Las palabras de James fueron interrumpidas cuando, repentinamente, un joven de estatura baja y la piel de un bonito tono moreno ingresó al aula.

—¡Lo siento mucho! El salón de mi última clase está un poco lejos de este —el chico se disculpó con su mirada bien puesta en James, para después sonreírle tímidamente y bajar la mirada de prisa con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

El profesor también miró detenidamente al muchacho, analizándolo.

—Toma asiento —Fue lo único que James respondió en un tono frío.

A veces, según la perspectiva de James, él mismo tiene una mentalidad muy irracional. Al estudiar al joven que recién entró a la clase, llegó a la conclusión de que ese hermoso chico se convertiría en su perdición. Sí, una premisa totalmente irracional.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, es algo corto pero esa es la introducción, espero ver algunos de sus reviews de todo tipo, que me motivan. Pronto terminaré el siguiente capítulo de 500 Days Of Logan (sí, aún recuerdo ese fic lol) uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo es escribir más fics yay, y como ya no falta nada ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que comiencen el año con la frente en alto y se la pasen bien en la celebración, mis mejores deseos para este 2014 que comienza, gracias por haberme acompañado en este cortito tiempo con mis historias en FF ^^**

**Xoxo - Sandy**


	2. La excusa que siempre he hecho

**Holi, espero que estén bien, vengo con nuevo capítulo de esta historia ^^ Me alegra que les haya gustado la pequeña introducción, porque tengo muchas cosas preparadas para esto, y será genial escribir yay, no hay mucho que decir, espero disfruten este capítulo :) **

* * *

2. La excusa que siempre he hecho

_James caminaba sin saber realmente hacía dónde se dirigía, sólo sabía que se encontraba en una especie de playa y el clima lucía nublado. Pronto las nubes se fueron dispersando ligeramente y supo que se encontraba en un acantilado por encima del océano. Subía a la cima. No se detenía. Los pasos parecían ser inconscientes. Hasta que alcanzó, al parecer, su destino. En la cima pareciese que las grises nubes eran inexistentes, y el sol resplandecía, con menudencia, pero lo hacía. Ahí, con unos simples pantalones cortos, sin ninguna prenda para cubrir su pecho, torso y abdomen, se encontraba aquel chico de hermosa y morena piel, sus cafés y bellos ojos mostrando aquel brillo que los identificaba, y sobre todo, su resplandeciente sonrisa que te transmitía cierta simpatía, y en el caso de James, esa sonrisa significaba satisfacción. El joven alto se acercó poco a poco al moreno, cuando llegó con él, no dudó en posar ambas manos en la cintura de éste, el moreno sonrío aún más y se acercó más a James, rodeándolo con sus brazos, tomándolo por su cuello. James le mostró una sonrisa triste, y el moreno, lentamente, acercó su cara hacía la del otro muchacho, sintieron la respiración del otro, y el moreno murmuró algo, James no identificó lo que fue, pues estaban a milímetros de juntar sus labios y…_

James despertó sobresaltado, confundido por el extraño suceso que había vivido en su sueño, sin saber explicar qué fue eso. Aún somnoliento, miró el reloj en su mesa de noche: Las cuatro de la mañana, todavía faltaban horas para tener que prepararse e ir a su trabajo en la universidad, además de que las clases son por la tarde. Intentó volver a dormir, pero le fue imposible, así que decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina a beber un vaso con agua.

Al entrar a la cocina y al servirse el agua, comenzó a analizar su sueño una vez más: Fue completamente extraño, ridículo e irracional, eso estaba claro pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿Qué es lo que pasaba, o pasa, mejor dicho, por su mente? Se formuló a sí mismo esas preguntas una y otra vez sin llegar a obtener ninguna respuesta concreta. _Carlos _uno de sus actuales alumnos, al que le impartía clases, como a los demás jóvenes. _Carlos García_, sí, de sus mejores alumnos hasta ahora, pero soñar de esa manera con uno de sus estudiantes era simplemente patético, eso suponía él. Pero se mentía a sí mismo.

* * *

—_Toma asiento —Fue lo que James dijo en ese tono frío cuando el chico interrumpió la clase con su retraso._

_La verdadera razón de su frialdad fue porque ese chico lo había fascinado, era la primera vez que lo veía, así que su físico era la única cosa que podría haberlo encantado en ese momento pero… eso era estúpido ¿cierto?_

_Una vez que el chico se sentó, James decidió ponerle fin a sus pensamientos absurdos y proseguir con la clase. _

_Siguió con su discurso introductorio a la clase sobre su concepto de teatro, también hizo que los estudiantes se presentaran y hablaran un poco sobre ellos, pero las cosas eran complicadas: La presentación de Carlos lo cautivó aún más, por ciertas cosas que mencionó, inconscientemente lo miraba en varias ocasiones, aun después de su presentación, aunque fuese sólo por unos instantes, y notó como Carlos lo miraba también, con cierta forma especial, admirándolo o algo así, jamás dejaba de observarlo atentamente. También le sonreía mucho, oh esa bella sonrisa. James no pudo evitar notar hábitos minúsculos que tenía Carlos ese mismo día, como lamerse sus labios lentamente, o acariciarse su barbilla sigilosamente. Y lo peor es que Carlos no tenía ni la más remota idea del efecto que estaba produciendo en James._

* * *

Y así fue el primer día en su trabajo, cuando Carlos entró a su clase fue cuando las cosas se tornaron disparatadas. El recuerdo no salía, ni saldría, de la mente de James tan fácilmente. Logró sobrevivir a la semana sin pensar nada de aquello, logró ignorar a Carlos y a sus formas de pensar en él, se deshizo de esas falacias fastidiosas. Pero la segunda semana fue todavía más complicada: Mientras se planeaba la primer actividad del programa de teatro —una obra— James tuvo que presenciar las audiciones de todos sus estudiantes. Como la mayoría de los jóvenes votó porque fuese un musical, lo primordial fue escuchar sus voces al cantar. Muchos lo hicieron muy bien, y otros al menos dieron su mayor esfuerzo, pero Carlos… Carlos lo hizo absolutamente fabuloso, con toda la extensión de la palabra, tanto su actuación, como su canto, estuvieron de maravilla, esa fue la opinión de James, pero así como fue bellísimo apreciar el talento de Carlos, también fue tormentoso ¿Cómo no derretirse con ese encanto suyo? Y ¡oh Dios! ¿Cómo no deleitarse con esa hermosa voz? Le costó mucho trabajo mantenerse firme sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero al final lo logró, y se odió a sí mismo por haber llegado a pensar todas esas inmadureces ¡Dos semanas con el trabajo y ya tenía complicaciones! ¡Pero si es lo que adora hacer! ¡Todo por semejante idiotez, pensar en un alumno de esa forma!

No era la primera vez que James trasnochaba, desde aquel día que comenzó a trabajar en la universidad no podía conciliar el sueño de la manera debida. Era horrible. Uno no debería sufrir estas cosas haciendo lo que se ama, pero la razón era nada más y nada menos que Carlos García.

James estaba confundido, confundido en verdad, ni si quiera sabía explicar cómo de repente empezó a "sentir" esas cosas ¡por un hombre! Él… siempre negó sentir atracción por el mismo sexo, desde que era adolescente, para su propio bien, según él, y vivió de esa manera, negando lo que realmente era por tantos años, fingiendo no mostrar ningún interés amoroso en nadie, vaya excusa que perduró por tanto, fue difícil, pero salió adelante, creyó que el ser "gay" sólo era una fase, hasta ahora. Porque ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a manejar este problema, porque no sólo era un hombre ¡sino su alumno! Eso es un problema bastante grande. Entonces, se juró que esto era una semejante ridiculez, tenía que olvidarlo, superarlo, no estaba pensando racionalmente, y tenía que recuperar la cordura y olvidarse de este asunto, Carlos García era un simple estudiante, y él no estaba interesado en el amor, aunque lo que sintiese por Carlos no tuviera nada que ver con el amor, se recordó ese pequeño detalle: James Diamond sólo ama el teatro y nada más.

* * *

**Bueno este capítulo fue sobre lo que James comienza a sentir por Carlos, y su perspectiva en negación lol. ****En el tercero pasarán más cosas yay, creo que desde ahí empezará lo más interesante, y veremos qué es lo que siente Carlos, espero que no haya sido muy corto este capítulo, pero sigue siendo el comienzo. B**ueno, ojalá les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, con sus opiniones, sugerencias, etc., me hace feliz y me motiva a escribir ^^ posdata: ¿vieron que ya le puse portada a la historia? La verdad me convenció, espero que a ustedes le guste, ¡Hasta la próxima!

**xoxo - Sandy**


End file.
